La otra dimensión
by Kokoa-chan2
Summary: En un mundo paralelo como este, todo sucede cuando esos demonios nos atacan y nos desaparece, la próxima vez no sueltes mi mano. Alguna vez nos vimos en un mundo diferente…
1. Terror en la ciudad

**Explicasion: se trata de un mundo paralelo, en el que no se parese nada a lo que conosemos, tal vez sea pocible.**

**Los personajes no me pertenesen.**

**Me a costado escribirlo y pensar hasta el nombre, espero que les guste esta historia**.

* * *

Cap.1

Terror en la Ciudad

_Todo comienza cuando en la ciudad paralela de misora, algunas personas que estaban comprando o paseando como siempre, pero esa tarde se oscureció tan rápido que todos los que vieron a tres sombras salían corriendo, las tres sombras estaban correteando a las jóvenes de la ciudad de Misora, las chicas se salvaron, pero por otro lado.

_Una Familia de 4 integrantes estaban felices de celebrar el cumpleaños de su hija mayor, una sombra oscura se fijo en la chica de cabellos rojos y la familia se horrorizo tanto que corrieron en diferentes direcciones y la chica se fue hacia un bosque.

Ayuden meeeee! – gritaba y lloraba desesperadamente, mientras corría su cabello bien peinado se le desasía y el lindo vestido que tenía se rompía poco a poco con las ramas de los árboles, por suerte la chica logro escapar de esa sombra oscura.

_¿Doremi? – su madre la estaba buscando por todos lados hasta que llego al bosque

Mama! – dijo la chica muy asustada ya la sombra se había ido

Doremi, que alegría que estés viva! – la madre corría hacia ella y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas

_ Al día siguiente anunciaron a el terrible demonio de almas puras o tal vez de Doncellas puras en la ciudad de Misora. Esto se llevo a cabo de que ya muchas ciudades se enteraron de eso y por eso llevan a todos los chicos y chicas de 12 en adelante.

Niñas, arreglen sus maletas, no pueden estar aquí en Misora! – dijo la madre muy seria

Pero mamá – dijo la de 12

Estoy de acuerdo con tu madre – dijo el padre un poco preocupado

Padre, Madre, se que estarán bien sin nosotras, estaremos muy bien donde ustedes nos digan – dijo eso, abrazando desconsideradamente a su hermana menor – verdad Poppu?!

Pero Doremi, no me abrazes! – Decía protestándole – Me arrugas mi ropa

Los dos padres reían de felicidad al igual que las dos chicas

Al final del día las dos chicas estaban recogiendo todas sus pertenencias con mayor valor y sus ropas, vestidos, zapatos y abrigos.

Mamá cuando es la partida? – dijo muy triste la chica de 16

Etto…. pasado mañana – con una sonrisa que era muy falsa

Al parecer los padres de Doremi y Poppu estaban muy tristes, para que no se dieran cuenta las chicas, ellos siempre andaban felices y que no se preocuparan.

Al día siguiente todos mandaban una carta para apartar su cuarto y las maletas en un barco.

El Día llegó y tan temprano Doremi y su familia llegaron a tiempo.

Doremi en este tren nos vamos?... – pregunto la menor

Hay tantas chicas y chicos de todas las edades – decía la grande con mucho miedo, había varios hombres que ponían orden, una línea de chicos y otras de chicas

Los chicos y chicas que tengan 12 en esta fila de aquí – decía el hombre repetidas ocasiones

Poppu ve con ellos – dice la chica empujando a poppu

No quiero ir con ellos, quiero estar a tu lado hermanita – decía la chica con nervios

Harás nuevos amigos allí – dijo la mayor

Está bien! – dijo la menor, se puso en la fila de chicas, llamaron de edad por edad cuando llego la hora de los de 16, habían muchas chicas de su edad y chicos muy serios.

Es mi turno! – dijo la chica, angustiada y un poco asustada, su corazón aceleraba muy rápido

Había una chica con un vestido muy elegante, rubia, de ojos café claros y una risa muy loca

Ajajajajajaja, por favor yo soy de clase alta, así que yo debería entrar primero que todos ellos – dijo ella con la mano alzada entre la barbilla y boca – ajajajajaja –terminó riéndose

Señorita Tamaki, no debería comportarse de esa forma – decía una chica de su misma edad, que sostenía de sus lentes

Al fin todos los chicos partieron en el tren, La dos chicas se despedían de sus padres, habían otros que echaban algunas lágrimas, otros que lloraban.

El tren seguía su ruta muy larga, Doremi estaba sentada con tres chicas más

Hola, un gusto, me llamo Hazuki Fujiwara – fue la primera en presentarse

Me llamo Marina Koizumi, un gusto Hazuki Fujiwara – dijo la chica muy sonreída

Nanako Okada, un placer jejeje – dijo muy divertida, pero todas miraron a la chica que traía un peinado muy escandaloso

Eh?! Yo? Etto mi nombre es Doremi Harukaze, me agradan mucho sus nombres – Doremi un poco despistada pero le intentaba dar su amistad

Harukaze, porque tienes un peinado muy extraño para tu edad – dijo la chica de lentes

Es que me hace ver única, además siempre lo he llevado de niña… tiene algo de malo? – Dijo la chica un poco molesta, pero ella notó que la chica de lentes estaba muy ilusionada, su aura brillaba y tenía muchas flores naranja por doquier.

Eres impresionante, tomas tus propias decisiones – dijo la chica de lentes

Eres una chica rebelde – dijo la chica de coletas, con un tono de felicidad

De verdad? Me da vergüenza – dijo la chica un poco sonrojada

Y de allí se fueron a su largo viaje.

Me hace feliz conocer a los demás, tal vez mi vida mejore, donde yo este y me relacione con gente de mi edad y consiga hablarle a un chico, que emoción – dijo Doremi muy emocionada

Fin!

* * *

_**En Fin... el proximo cap. sera hasta que termine otros 2 fanfics :P**_

_**bye, bye**_


	2. La llegada al castillo

**Bueno este es el segundo capi y la verdad tenía tiempo de no aparecerme por fanfiction**

**Y los personajes no son mios **

**solo el dueño del castillo**

**Este capi se trata de hazuki la verdad tengo un poco de enrredo**

* * *

**La llegada al castillo**

Cuando llegaron a el gran castillo lleno de habitaciones y la escuela incluida todos con una mejor vista, Doremi estaba muy sorprendida, los chicos y chicas de todo el mundo

No sabía que algo tan grande pudiera existir! – se decía a si misma una chica de cabello Azul, luego un hombre muy alto apareció dándole la bienvenida a todos.

Bienvenidos chicos y chicas de todas las edades, me llamo Hayate y soy el dueño de este hermoso castillo y espero que les agrade mucho el estar aquí, bueno chicos pórtense bien y estudien, aquí ningún monstruo llegara jaja – al final se escucha una risa y se retira el hombre y todos aplaudían.

Después varias mujeres llevaron por grupo a todos y después de dejarlos a todos en las habitaciones y luego el grupo que compartía con Doremi y su nueva compañera Hazuki se presentaron ante las otras dos.

¡Yo solamente mando aquí! – Dijo la chica rubia y alta – Me llamo Reika tamaki

Mucho gusto, Soy Hazuki Fujiwara – dijo la chica de anteojos redondos

Soy Aya Matsushita un gusto jeje – esta chica era muy divertida tanto su cabello y ojos eran del mismo color ocre

Soy Doremi Harukaze – dijo con toda confianza

¿Y lo dices como si nada? – Dice la rubia rodeándola y viéndole el peinado – ese peinado te hace ver muy tonta, ya me hace pensar que somos muy diferente y prefiero que seas como una de mis asistente – le dio un montón de libros y ropa – toma cuelga todo esto!

Como quieras – Doremi lo hiso y luego de un rato tendrían que ponerse los uniformes

¡Al comedor! – una voz se escuchaba con un súper megáfono y todos fueron entrando en orden

Luego de eso fueron a sentarse Hazuki estaba entrando cuando se tropezó con un chico

Kyaaaaa – Waaaaaa dos voces de escucharon al unísono

Perdón es mi culpa – dijo el chico extendiéndole la mano a la chica de anteojos, la chica no pudo decir nada excepto verlo a los ojos, ambos quedaron encantados – Me llamo Masaru Yada y tú?

¿Hazuki? Te he estado buscando desde que nos separamos en el tren – dijo un chico con una voz dulce – ven con migo

Ettoo, si – lo dijo con un tono muy bajo y depresivo la chica de los anteojos, los dos se sentaron muy apartado y solo el chico peli verde se quedaba viéndolos

Después de comer todos tenían que bañarse en un gran baño, uno para las chicas y el otro era para los chicos, también tenían aguas termales. Los chicos iban corriendo como animales, pero en cambio las chicas iban como todas unas damas.

¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Es Onpu Segawa! – grito una chica al ver la famosa cantante, en eso todas fueron a ver a la cantante.

Hola, es un gusto estar con ustedes – dijo ella saludando a todas, Doremi veía entretenida hasta que algo la hiso voltear a ver a la chica de anteojos, que estaba tan triste ni siquiera se alegraba que Onpu Segawa estuviera allí

Fujiwara-san que le ocurre? – Doremi se le acerco

Aa? Por favor dime Hazuki – dijo la chica volviendo al mundo

Está bien, Hazuki-chan – dijo la chica alegremente, después del baño Hazuki tomo las manos de Doremi y salió corriendo con la pelirroja y se la llevó a un lugar muy apartado, solo se veía un luna muy brillante y una noche muy mágica, entonces solo se sentía una brisa que corría mientras la chica de anteojos no decía nada

¿Hazuki-chan, te ocurre algo? – dice la chica muy extrañada por sus acciones, la chica de anteojos la voltea a ver muy triste y casi saliéndole las lagrimas.

¡¿Que hice para merecerme esto?! – la chica reventó a llorar muy fuerte – mis padres aprobaron el matrimonio arreglado que tanto deseaban, pero….. a ese chico no lo amo

¡Ya veo! Es muy triste – dice la pelirroja con un tono muy bajo

Ya que, hago lo que mis padres quieren – dijo la chica quitando los anteojos y secándose las lágrimas y luego se las colocó, de pronto sale un hombre dejando atrás su sombra

No te preocupes por eso pequeña – dijo el hombre

¡¿Es el dueño del castillo?! – dice la pelirroja

Ese soy yo – dijo el hombre con una amable sonrisa y luego se le acercó a Hazuki y le tomó la barbilla con delicadeza – las cosas actúan por si sola, no te preocupes que un futuro se decidirá todo – esas palabras hicieron que hazuki se sorprendiera y luego el hombre se fue muy elegante y muy confiado.

¿Qué querrá decir con eso? – se preguntaba la chica de anteojos

¡AAAAh!? ¿La luna sonríe?! – dijo la pelirroja con un poco de miedo

Que linda – dijo la de anteojos, Doremi la mira y luego las dos se ríen

¡!Señoritas es mejor que vallan a la camas o tendrán un castigo! – se escucho a una mujer gritándole

¿Pero si es la directora? – pregunto la pelirroja

Claro que no soy la directora, niñas irresponsables, soy una vigilante en la noche y mi nombre es Rika y sus nombres son? – saco una libreta y un lápiz muy afilado

Doremi Harukaze – dijo la pelirroja

Hazuki Fujiwara – Dijo la castaña

Bien – dijo apuntando los nombres hasta que termino - ¡ESTÁN CASTIGADAAAAS!

¡Queee! – las dos se sorprendieron

Ahora quitaran todos lo hierbajos y las malezas de las plantas – dijo la mujer llevándolas al gran patio o mejor al bosque – hagan los que les ordené – las chicas muy asustadas hicieron todo lo que les ordenó mientras ella las vigilaba.

Esto no es justo – decía la pelirroja

Pues ustedes los tienen merecido – dice la mujer con un tono de burla y maldad

Todo es mi culpa – dice la castaña – si no hubiera pensando en mí

Pero creo que el dueño te hiso quitar un gran peso de encima, pues creo que él tiene razón, para todo hay que esperar – dice la pelirroja

El futuro lo cambiara todo – dice la castaña con una sonrisa sincera, al rato Rika las dejo ir

En la habitación, Doremi abre la puerta apenitas

Todo está oscuro y frio – decía la chica mientras entraba muy silenciosa

Doremi, puedo entrar, tengo miedo – le seguía la castaña y Doremi prende la luz y ve que estaba tranquilo, Reika Tamaki dormía con un antifaz puesto y Aya Matsushita igual dormía solo sin antifaz, las dos no hicieron ruido y se metieron a la cama.

Buenas noches Hazuki-chan –dice la pelirroja

Igual Doremi-chan –dice la castaña con tono de emoción.

Fin

* * *

**Solo puedo decír que en otro cap. esta Doremi se encontrara con Tetsuya Kotake**

**y se sabra algo de Hazuki y Masaru**

**Etto... y creo que Aiko**

**creo que la otra semana lo subire ya que tengo más tiempo**

**bye bye.**


	3. El nuevo comiezo de la escuela

**Holaaaa ya aquí esta el 3 capi no salio cooooomoooo yo esperaba, los personajes no son mios como siempre**

* * *

**El nuevo comiezo de la escuela**

En esa misma noche Doremi no podía conseguir porque tenía que conocer el castillo

Pero si lo hago me castigaran aun peor, qué hora es? – se fijó en el reloj que había en la mesita de noche – ¿son las 2 am? – se levanto lenta y a escondida salió de su habitación y corre por los pasillos de las habitaciones y luego baja las escaleras y se tropieza con alguien

Ten más cuidado – le dijo una voz masculina

Tu también! – dijo la pelirroja, estaba enojada pero a la vez asustada, cuando vio el contorno del chico, su mirada cambio, su rostro serio, su cabello que era de un tono azul muy oscuro y sus ojos eran azules.

¿Mmm que te ocurre? – pregunta con voz susurrante el peliazul

No, nada – dice la pelirroja

¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Dice el peliazul

Do.. Doremi Harukaze –dice la chica con miedo a que la castiguen

Soy Tetsuya Kotake, estás viendo el castillo igual que yo? – preguntaba el peliazul

Etto… yo mejor me voy – Dijo la chica corriendo en puntita para no despertar a nadie y el solo la veía irse, pero como corría la chica, hasta quería reírse a estallidos.

Esa Mañana todos estaban desayunando acepto Doremi, Tetsuya estaba viendo para todos lados para ver a la chica que tenía el cabello de color rojo fuego y un rostro diferente al de todas las chicas

¿Que buscas? – le preguntaba el peliverde

Yo nada – dicho esto se sentó y suspiro – bueno que hay en el menú y pasó la chica de las gafas dejando un suave aroma que dejo a el peliverde cautivado pero a la vez diciendo palabras que el no podía comprender y que solo Tetsuya sí.

Oh no tengo que despertar a Doremi-chan! – dice la chica corriendo y desesperada

(Doremi-chan?)… - pensaba el peliazul

En la habitación que Doremi dormía tocaban la puerta

Doremi-chan soy yo Hazuki – decía la castaña

¿Queeee? – la pelirroja gritaba – ya se me hace tarde – se levanto de su cama

Te espero en el comedor – dice la castaña

Cuando Doremi ya estaba lista fue directo al comedor y se sentó a un lado de Hazuki y fue comiendo muy rápido porque ya todos se estaban yendo para los respectivos salones y Doremi se ahogaba en comida.

¿Oye estas bien? – le decía una chica de una piel no tan oscura y de ojos azules muy rasgados y el cabello azul y corto con un mechón arriba, la chica sostenía un vaso de agua y se la entregó, Doremi no dudo en tomársela- ¿estás mejor?

Pensé que me ahogaría toda la vida – dijo la pelirroja viendo a la chica

¿Pero que chica tan descuidada, como puedes comer así? – decía la peli azul

Doremi no tiene la culpa, ya tenemos que ir a clases – decía la castaña

Así que te llamas Doremi – dijo la chica peli azul – que nombre más raro no lo crees, soy Aiko Senoo

Mi nombre es Hazuki Fujiwara – dice la castaña amablemente y añadiéndole una amistosa sonrisa

¿Y tú quien eres? – decía la peli azul a la castaña ya que no se dio cuenta de su presencia

Waaa – se cayó la chica estilo anime – pero si te lo acabo de decir

Es broma! Te tome el pelo – la peli azul se partía de la risa – es que parece que nadie te toma en cuenta

¡Señoritas dejen de estar charlado o si no quieren un castigo! – decía la misma mujer de la noche

¿Tu trabajo no tenía que ser solo en las noches? – Dijo la pelirroja

Aunque también mi trabajo de vigilancia sea en las noches, también me encargo del comedor

¿Y esa bruja quién es? – preguntaba la peli azul mientras las dos estaban más que nerviosas

¡QUEEEEEE! Como te atreves a decirme eso, chica insolente, las voy a castigar limpiado los platos- dice la mujer mientras las tres tenían el corazón palpitando

Rika, la directora dice que las dejes libres – una mujer de buen cuerpo y un cabello sedoso en color blanco y recogido, sosteniendo una libreta de apunte, sale detrás de la mujer

Quien es ella – pregunto la pelirroja

Ella es Rin la secretaría de la directora – decía la mujer y las otras tres muy sorprendida

Chicas pueden ir a sus clases – dijo la peliblanca, las chicas estaban caminando por los pasillos llegaron al aula y entraron.

Buenas tardes – dijeron las tres muy apenadas

¡Como se les ocurre llegar tarde! – les grita una atractiva mujer que llevaba los labios pintados de un rojo oscuro y muy bien uniformada, su cabello rojo vino bien planchado – saquen sus cuadernos y copien, no debo llegar tarde a clases, mil veces – aun gritándoles

¡Siii! – las tres dijeron, cada una se sentó en una silla que sobraban una mas lejos que la otra y cada una escribía, Hazuki muy ordenada hasta el peli verde le echaba una miradilla ya que el está en su clase, Aiko y Doremi escribían muy desordenadas y Doremi hasta tenía que borrar su mala caligrafía y en un intento de borrar, el borrador salto y le dio un "leve golpe" a un chico.

¡Auch! – se voltea el chico, para enfrentarse.

Oops lo siento mucho – dijo la chica viendo que el chico es muy guapo, hasta que se sonrojo mucho

Estoy escuchando voces por allá atrás – dijo la profesora – ok sigamos con la lectura, blah blah blablablablaa!

No te preocupes, estoy bien – le dio una sonrisa tanto que la chica se moría y tenía un vacio como si llegaran las mariposas

Más tarde, las tres se sentaron en una banca a conversar

Que vamos a hacer – dijo la pelirroja y las dos le dijeron un qué.

Flashback:

Se veía la profesora con unos carteles para inscribirse a diversos clubes.

Los que quieren Fútbol, aquí tenemos dos entrenadores uno para los chicos y otros para las chicas, También club del té, música, ambiente, natación o algún club que quieran hacer?- decía la profesora .

Fin del Flashback

Qué tal si hacemos un club de las chicas más bellas y hermosas – Dice la peliazul haciendo una sexy postura, en eso dos chicos iban pasando y uno se le queda mirando.

Que linda chica! – le dice el chicos de ojos celeste y cabello rubio, ella se puso roja y dejo de poner la pose y corrió hasta donde estaba el.

¡Quien te crees para decirme eso, no sabes cuánto me haces enojar! – le grita la chica muy enojada, echando humo por la cabeza y fuego por la boca

¡Ya cálmate! – le dice el otro chico de cabello verde azuloso y muy lindo

Estoy calmada, lo que pasa es que tu amigo es muy irritante – dijo la peliazul, las dos preocupadas fueron a ver qué pasaba.

¿Aiko-chan estas bien? – le preguntaba la pelirroja

Si pero… - no pudo terminar la frase ya que el chico la interrumpió

Así que te llamas Aiko, bien nos vemos después Ai-chan – dice el rubio de ojos azules claros se retiro junto con el otro.

Ya veo que ese club no nos va a venir muy bien – dijo la peliazul rindiéndose

Tiene que ser un club de bien, como hacer sentir bien a todos – dijo la castaña

Doremiiiiii! – le gritaba su hermana menor

¿Poppu qué haces aquí? – preguntaba la pelirroja

Eso no importa, ya te has unido algún club? – pregunta la menor

mmm… no – dice la pelirroja llorando

¿Quién es ella? – pregunta la de anteojos

Es mi hermana menor Poppu-chan – dijo la pelirroja

Pues no se parece en nada a ti Doremi – dice la peliazul

Claro no, yo estoy en club de las más bonitas, es de belleza – dice la menor y las otras muy asombradas.

Por otro lado, el lado del club Idols

Porque no puedo entrar a este club – Dice el mismo chico de cabello verde azuloso y su otro amigo que lo apoyaba

En este club, son solo para gente con talento, no solo pueden bailar también cantar muy bien yyyyyy tuuuuuuu desafinas un chorro – Le dice la misma estrella Onpu Segawa ya que es dueña de ese club

Qué?¡ yo no desafino es que tenía algo en la garganta – Dice el ojiverde con altanería

Ya largo de aquí y tu Tamaki igual, los dos cantan, actúan y bailan mal – Dijo la purpura

Tu vas a ver señorita Segawa, esto no se va a quedar asi! – dijo la rubia y se retiró sin mas no pensarlo

Tooru vámonos de aquí – Dijo el rubio amigo del chico oji verde

Ok – él se fue pero el volvió a mirarla y ella le quito la cara indignada, cuando ellos dos se reunieron con otros dos.

Que no iban para apuntarse a los clubes de idols y de futbol - Dice el chico con una dulce voz

Ya que, yo puedo poner mi propio club de idols – se dijo a sí mismo el oji verde

Porque no ponemos un club de galán – dijo el chico que tenía el cabello hacia abajo

A quién le importa ser un galán – dice el rubio un poco molesto

¿Qué le pasa a León? – le preguntaba el peli abajo

Es que trato de conquistar a una chica, pero le salió todo para abajo y es por eso que no tiene suerte con las chicas – dice el oji verde con ganas de reírse

Nunca me había rechazado una chica – dijo el rubio que se sentía triste

Además la chica no es muy bonita que digamos – dice el oji verde

Aun así, es muy diferente a las demás – dice el rubio tratando de no ver a sus amigo y cubrir su rostro que estaba rojo de la vergüenza.

Bueno, voy a ver si encuentro a mi prometida – dice el naranja

Tu porque los padres y los tuyos acordaron que se casarían cuando fueran mayores de edad, pero nosotros estamos liquidados – dice el rubio con T.T de llantos

Es cierto con tantas chicas y no pescamos ni una – el oji verde igual llorando

En este castillos hay más chicas que chicos, así que no tienen por qué preocuparse – dijo el naranjita y de eso sale por la puerta – nos vemos más tarde

Por otro lado en un bello jardín estaba Hazuki con un libro pero tenía que estudiar, ella pudo sentir un leve toque en la espalda que la hiso voltear por atrás y él era el mismo que se había topado, ella se quedo congelada que la cubría la timidez, el también la veía con felicidad, así que el primero quiere tener el honor de hablarle.

Hola – dijo eso, para ver si a ella se le quita la timidez y la castaña cuando pudo escuchar su voz se pudo descongelar

Ho..Hola, eres el chico de comedor verdad, lo siento mucho fue mi culpa – la chica no paraba de hablar – en verdad, soy muy despistada y quiero que me perdo… - la chica fue interrumpida por una pequeña risa que provenía del chico

Jajaja, no tienes que disculparte, vamos a dejarlo que fue encuentro para nosotros dos, ¿sí? –dijo el chico peli verde

Ok – dijo afirmando con la cabeza la castaña – (esta es la primera vez que me siento así) – pensaba la castaña poniendo sus anteojos empañados

¿Cómo te llamas? – le preguntaba el peli verde

Soy Hazuki Fujiwara – dijo la chica

Soy Masaru Yada, mucho gusto en conocerte Hazuki – dijo el peli verde y en eso dos chicas espionas veían con mucha atención la escena romántica.

¿Qué crees que dirán? – decía la peli azul

No lo sé – decía está tratando de ver – mmm… ese debe de ser el chico con el que está comprometido con ella

¿Queeee? – Dijo la peli azul pretendiendo tener la voz baja – está comprometida con un chico, bueno es mejor dejarlos a solas – Aiko y Doremi no dudaron en irse de allí para la habitación de Doremi

Solo, me pregunto por qué un chico tan guapo como él, será rechazado – se preguntaba la pelirroja

¿Ella no lo quiere? Tal vez porque se enamoro de otro, ajajajaja soy tan graciosa – se decía la azul, tal vez no lo saben las dos, pero en la biblioteca pasó algo que a Hazuki la pondría en tres y dos

Esta biblioteca es tan grande que veo las estrellas – decía la castaña

¿Te gusta leer? – pregunto el peli verde

Si mucho – dijo la castaña con emoción

¿Hazuki ? ya sabía que estarías en la biblioteca del castillo – dijo el peli naranja mirándola primero a ella y luego a el chico que no lo mira – ¿quién eres tú?

¡Y a quién le importa! – dijo el peli verde cambiando su actitud por una mas altiva e irritante, Hazuki no sabía qué hacer, así que el peli verde se fue largando de la biblioteca

Hazuki, sabes que no me gusta que tus amigos sean hombres – dijo el peli naranja con un tono celoso.

Mucho más tarde cuando termino la otra hora de clases tenían que bañarse y luego ir a la cama las tres disfrutaron su día.

¿Qué club hacemos? – dice la pelirroja toda aburrida

Pueden al menos ayudarme a limpiar el castillo y administrarlo, dan buenos dulces por hacer eso – dijo Rika en ese momento

Tú lo haces por los dulces solamente – dijo la peliazul

No, lo hago porque me pagan bien, Ajajajajajajaja - dijo riéndose la mujer muy descarada

Nosotras no podemos trabajar, pero si ayudaríamos y conseguiríamos muchos dulces – dice la pelirroja babeándose por los dulces

Aceptaremos ayudarte, solo con una condición – dice la azul

¿Dime cual? – pregunta la mujer pensando que le iban a quitar el dinero

Que pongamos un salón especial y … - la pelirroja fue interrumpida por Rika

Para eso tienen que decirle al dueño que les preste uno – dijo la mujer abanicándose con la mano

Lo haremos mañana – dijo la pelirroja

Hablaremos con la directora sobre esto – dijo la castaña

Seremos las mejoreeees, prestaremos servicios de limpieza y haremos a muchas personas felices – decía la pelirroja

¡Siiii! – dijeron las otras dos muy alegres

Fin.

* * *

**Waaaaa Chicas malinterpretaron las cosas**

**Masaru no es el prometido**

**Bueno ya se daran cuenta mas tarde**

**en el proximo es Onpu y su grupo de idol**

**ademas los clubes.**

**bye bye**


End file.
